towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Loss of a Universe (Die Legende von Helios)
Loss of a Universe ist ein Epos, und erzählt, wie die beiden Toa der Sonne Helios und Miranda das Universum Solaris vor den Invasoren von Arcanum retten wollen. thumb|400px|right|Titelsong meiner Story Prolog 1. Die Invasion Berix rannte über den glühend heißen Sand von Bara Magna. "Lauf", dachte er."Lauf um dein Leben..sonst hast du gleich keins mehr! Lauf!" Doch in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass er nicht mehr konnte. Er lief nun schon seit mindestens zwei Stunden, und seine Kraftreserven hatte er schon vor ungefähr einer aufgebraucht. Erschöpft sackte er zusammen. Als er merkte, das er auf dem Boden saß, versuchte er erschrocken, wieder aufzustehen, doch ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust ließ ihn zurücksinken. "Das war´s dann wohl." dachte er verzweifelt . "Ich habe keine Chance mehr...wenn sie kommen ist alles aus..." Sie kamen. Es waren so viele, dass sie die Sonnenscheibe verdeckten. Ihre atemberaubende Größe wurde nur noch durch ihr grausames Aussehen übertroffen. Sie glänzten in einem schwarzen, metallischen Farbton, der die Bosheit verriet, die in ihnen steckte. Es waren die Schiffe der Invasoren von Arcanum. Berix wusste bereits jetzt, dass er sterben würde. Trotzdem versteckte er sich hinter einem großen Felsen und sah dem Geschehen zu. Während die Schiffe immer näher kamen, merkte er, wie groß sie eigentlich waren. Eines von ihnen hätte ausgereicht, um eine Skrall-Armee zu plätten. Eines der Weltenschiffe setzte ganz in seiner Nähe zum Landen an...und da merkte Berix dass das Wort "Groß" für diese Dinger eine totale Untertreibung war. Sie waren gigantisch. Nicht von diesem Universum. Für ihre Größe machten sie dennoch erstaunlich wenig Lärm. Der Agori hörte nur ein leises Summen, als die Schiffe sich dem Sand näherten. Und da passierte es. An den Flanken des Schiffes öffneten sich zwei Klappen, und zwei monströse Krallen fuhren heraus, die sich aber nicht mechanisch bewegten...sondern eher natürlich! Der blaue Agori hatte eine Vermutung...aber irgendwie erschien sie ihm dann doch unrealistisch. "Könnten diese Schiffe vielleicht...lebendig sein?",fragte er sich "Könnte wirklich Leben in diesen bösartigen Dingern stecken? Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sich oben am Vorderteil des Monsterschiffs zwei orangeglühende Augen ohne Pupillen offenbarten. Obwohl Berix hinter dem Felsen saß, hatte er das Gefühl, von diesen Augen beobachtet zu werden. Das Schiff streckte unterdessen seine dreifingrigen Krallen in den Sand und stützte sich so ab. Der riesige Rumpf blieb mehrere Meter in der Höhe stehen, angehalten von Armen, die ganz Tajun mit einem flachen Handschlag zerstören hätten können. Berix erschauderte. Der Angstschweiß lief ihm herunter, und irgendwie erschien ihm sein Versteck nicht sicher. Er beobachtete, wie sich am Bug des Schiffes eine Klappe öffnete, und ein Lichstrahl herausgeschossen kam. Der Lichtstrahl schoss geradaus nach unten und bohrte sich in den Sand. Und dieser leuchtete auf! Der Lichtstrahl löste den Sand auf. Und nicht nur an dieser einen Stelle. Das Licht breitete sich aus, und überall am Schiff öffneten sich neue Klappen, aus denen neue Lichtstrahlen schossen. Die ganze Fläche, die das Schiff bedeckte, erstrahlte gespenstisch weiß. Und nun begann das Licht von selbst, sich zu verbreiten. Langsam begann es, den Sand mit einer Schicht aus weißem Leuchten zu überziehen. Berix spürte, dass hier irgendwas vorbereitet wurde. Aber was? Prolog 2. Währendessen im Schiff "Kaiser? Alle Streitwagen sind bereit, loszuziehen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?" Eine hagere Gestalt mit seltsam blau glühenden Augen und langem Haar stand in einem großen Saal und sprach mit einer Kreatur, welche ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.Dann antwortete sie: "Natürlich. Fahre fort.Sind die Mäßigungen fertig?" "Sind sie. Auch die Magier haben ihre Position eingenommen." "Gut. Alle Vorkehrungen sind getroffen, die Truppen sind bereit. Hol den Lichtherrscher.Du weißt, er mag es nicht, wenn man ihn warten lässt." "Natürlich weiß ich das.Ich werde sofort zu ihm eilen." Die dürre Gestalt sauste mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit durch die Säle im Inneren des Schiffes. Sie hielt nicht ein einziges Mal inne, und begann schließlich auch Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Einige andere Wesen welche genauso aussahen wie es selbst schauten ihm nach, wohl wissend wohin es lief... Es schien, als wollte der Weg des Wesens kein Ende nehmen.Noch immer rannte es ohne Unterlass, Treppe für Treppe, Korridor für Korridor. Alle Wände sahen gleich aus...weiß, glatt,und glänzend poliert. Endlich war das Ziel erreicht. Eine riesige Wendeltreppe führte in das eigentliche Zentrum des Schiffes. Das Wesen zitterte leicht, als es einen riesigen Raum betrat. Der Raum war nur schwach erleuchtet, vom Schein eines blauen Lichts. Im schattigeren Teil verbarg sich ein monströser Körper, welcher vollkommen reglos in der Dunkelheit saß. Zaghaft bewegte sich das Wesen darauf zu. Auf einmal bewegte sich der Körper und in der Dunkelheit glommen zwei weiße Spalten auf...die Augen der großen Kreatur hatten sich geöffnet. "Was ist, Narr? Was hast du für einen Grund meine Ruhe zu stören? ''" Das als Narr angesprochene Wesen zuckte zusammen unter der Stimme der großen Kreatur, welche nun aus dem Schatten trat. Es war der Lichtherrscher. "''Ich hoffe deine Botschaft ist gut.." Der Narr nickte zaghaft."Wir sind auf dem Planeten Bara Magna gelandet, wie ihr es befohlen habt, oh, Mächtigster aller Mächtigen. Alle Truppen sind bereit.Wir warten auf euer Lied, dann legen wir los." Der Herrscher hob eine seiner riesigen Klauen und lies einen Energieball darin erscheinen, der rasch an Größe zunahm. Der Narr trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. "Sag den Truppen, sie sollen das Schiff verlassen.Ich werde kommen.", sagte der Herrscher nun. "Und dann komm zu mir.Ich werde dich dafür belohnen, dass du mich geweckt hast...", fügte er noch grimmig lächelnd hinzu. Und der Lichtball in seiner Klaue wurde größer... Prolog 3. Drei Arten von Licht Der Lichtherrscher schwebte langsam durch die Gänge des Schiffes. Weit über ihm verklangen die Schreie des armen Narren im Nirgendwo. Das war klar..., dachte der Lichtherrscher. Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der nicht schrie während das Licht ihn bestrafte. Und ich habe sehr viel gesehen, in den Jahrtausenden meiner Existenz. Das Licht ist alles was zählt...aber es gibt viele Arten von Licht. Es gibt das Arkane Licht...das Licht dem ich diene. Und dann gibt es das Licht des Feuers. Es sondert im Gegensatz zum Arkanen Licht ''Wärme ab. Der Herrscher schwebte nun etwas schneller.''Und schließlich und endlich gibt es auch noch das Sonnenlicht... Wütend schnitt der Herrscher mit seiner Klaue in die Seitenwand."Das Sonnenlicht ist am schlimmsten..." sagte er diesmal laut."Es darf nicht existieren, sonst ist keine Ordnung im Universum. Nur ein Licht darf existieren, nur eines." Dann beruhigte er sich aber langsam wieder. Und das ist der Grund, warum Bara Magna zerstört werden sollte...es gibt zu viel Sonnenlicht dort. Viel zu viel. Nun war der Herrscher angekommen.Er stand vor einer großen Luke, und sah auf den verschwindenden Sand, und die weiße Masse, die sich über demselben ausbreitete. "Ausgezeichnet." murmelte er. Nun war es an der Zeit, das Lied zu singen. Prolog 4. Das Kampflied des Lichtherrschers Berix erschrak. Auf einmal schwebte aus dem Schiff vor ihm eine riesige Bestie heraus. Sie hatte keine Beine, aber einen langen Schwanz. Die Färbung ihrer Rüstung war schwarz. Einige rote Linien überzogen die schwarze Farbe und bildeten so ein Muster aus schwarz und rot. Die Arme der Kreatur liefen zu enorm langen Krallen aus, welche aufblitzten, als sie von dem weißen Licht angestrahlt wurden und die Augen leuchteten genauso weiß wie das Licht. Berix nahm auf einmal wahr, dass das Licht auf ihn zukroch. Panisch trat er einige Schritte zurück,...und verließ damit den Schutz des Steines. Der Lichtherrscher lächelte. Er hob seinen Arm und ließ in seiner Klaue einen Energieball erscheinen, welchen er auf den Agori warf. Berix schloss die Augen, als der Lichtball auf ihn zuraste. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie er getroffen wurde, er wollte seinem Tod nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Eine Sekunde später fühlte er einen schrecklichen Schmerz. Er öffntete ein letztes Mal die Augen und sah, wie er durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, während sein Unterkörper unten auf der Erde blieb. Der Lichtball hatte seinen Leib sauber in zwei Hälften geteilt. Der Agori schrie seinen Schmerz noch ein letztes Mal in den Himmel, dann fiel er wieder auf den Boden zurück. Blutstropfen rieselten auf ihn herab. Noch einen Moment später war Berix tot. Unterdessen war der Herrscher ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet. Er betrachtete die Umgebung. Als er sich sicher war, dass kein anderes Wesen mehr seine Stimme unterbrechen würde, hob er die Stimme, und fing an, sein Lied zu singen. ::Hier kommt der Herrscher ::Er ist der hellste Stern von allen ::Er würde nie im Kriege fallen ::Er würde nimals untergehn ::Und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn '' Prolog 5. Bara Magna´s Ende 'Eins' Plötzlich verbreitete sich das Licht geradezu in.. na ja...Lichtgeschwindigkeit. In nur einer Minute war ganz Bara Magna von dem gespenstischen Weiß überzogen. Alle unebenen Dinge wurden geglättet, so waren auch die schwarzen Stachelberge in Sekundenbruchteilen Vergangenheit, ebenso die Dörfer Tajun, Teasara, Roxtus, Vulcanus und Iconox... 'Zwei' Aus den Raumschiffen begannen die ersten Truppen hervorzuquellen.Der Streitwagen] , die aus eigener Kraft in der Luft schweben konnten bedeckten zu zehntausenden den Lichtboden und sprengten auf alles was noch nicht bedeckt war.... 'Drei' Die Weltenschiffe erhoben sich in die Lüfte, sobald sie leer waren und stürzten sich dann wieder selbstmörderisch in den Planeten, wobei sie kilometerbreite Löcher hinterließen. 'Vier' Der Lichtherrscher schritt triumphierend über den Sand, und schmetterte sein Lied weiter. 'Fünf' Eines der Weltenschiffe nahm die Sonne unter beschuss. Minuten später war diese nur noch ein Regen aus Feuer, welcher zischend in der Atmosphäre des ehemaligen Planeten Bara Magna verdampfte. 'Sechs' Die Weltenschiffe sanken nun wieder auf den Boden zurück. Die Besatzung hatte ihre Pflicht getan, es gab nun kein Sonnenlicht mehr auf dem Planeten Bara Magna. 'Sieben' Die Kriegsmaschinen kehrten nun wieder in ihr Schiff zurück. 'Acht' Der Lichtherrscher blieb stehen. Er nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und erschuf eine kleine, blaue Kugel, welche unruhig hin und her waberte.Er hob seinen Arm und schleuderte die kleine Kugel mit aller Kraft nach unten. Sie durchdrang die Lichtschicht und wanderte in den Kern des Planeten, wo sie eine gewaltige Implosion erzeugte. 'Neun' Die Schiffe hoben nun endgültig ab und ließen das, was einmal ein Planet gewesen war hinter sich zurück. Die Implosion war nun an ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt, und Bara Magna verschlang sich selbst. 'Zehn''' Kategorie:Epos